


ABC’s of Boyfriend Scenario’s

by SinMama



Series: ABC’s of Everything [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Invader Zim, Overlord (Triumph Video Games), SCP Foundation
Genre: Adorable, Aliens, Awesome, Cool, Cuddles, Cute, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Green aliens, Grey Aliens, Hilarious, Kisses, Love, Lovely, Minions, Old minions, Random - Freeform, Scenarios, Sweet, Weird, boyfriend - Freeform, comedic, cuddly, love romance - Freeform, new, old, plottwists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Ever wondered how a character would be like as an affectionate character? Wonder no more as I write as best as I can what any character could possibly be like from A-Z as a lover!





	1. •Overlord- Mortis•

A = Affections (How do they show their love)

Fishy minion knows how to give you a good share of loving smooches and hugs. Mortis is prepared to show you his love. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part.)

Your bosom, it looks all so cuddly- and it is, he loves either resting his head on them or maybe pinching them to get a squeal of surprise from you.

C = Children (Do they want kids)

Maybe, he hasn’t really thought about it, guess that means you’ll have to bring it up sometime.

D = Dating (often going out or not)

Nah, Mortis loves staying at his cold damp wet area and you don’t mind staying there with him or visiting the area.

E = Experience (Dated before or no?)

No experience, so you really think a minion like him would have dating experience? 

F = Favorite places (Locations they love going to)

The bathing chambers, it’s nice to relax in the large areas in the cool ponds of the large stone bath, cuddled against your side or wading in the water. 

G = Goofy (Are they jokesters or not)

Not really a goof master, sometimes he will tell morbid jokes though.

H = Hair (Are they well groomed or are they going hobo today?)

Semi, he is a minion but with the ability to swim he’s gotten many baths and clearly is clean.

I = Intimacy (Close every day?)

Semi, he does have a job to do but he does take time off to spend some time with you when not resurrecting minions.

J = Jealousy (How jealous they get)

Semi jealousy, he mostly gets jealous of you being around or hanging out with Gnarl another old minion.

K = Kisses (Where do they love to kiss)

Cheeks, nothing better than him leaving a wet kiss on your cheek! 

L = Love (How you both met)

When you arrived at the tower and visited the lower regions you met him and he met you, the start of a beautiful love story.

M = Marriage (Do they like the idea)

No marriage, no belief of no god, especially after a previous Overlord had killed one.

N = Nosey (Do they get all up in your stuff)

A bit nosey, sometimes he’ll ask minions to spy on your for him for information.

O = Open (Open about the relationship or nay) 

Open around minions and not open around the Overlord.

P = Possessiveness (Hide you away or open)

No possessiveness, you got lucky this time! 

Q = Quirks (interesting bits)

A very charismatic minion, surprisingly he knows some good pickup lines. 

R = Random (Are they spontaneous or calm)

Calm, he won’t do weird random things like normal minions do. 

S = Spoiler (Spoil you rotten?)

Spoiler, whatever he finds washed up ashore he’ll give it to you! 

T = Takings (Why’d they fall in love with you)

You held a sort of charm like a siren a beautiful siren, your voice was soothing to his webbed ears.

U = Uterus dealings (how do they handle your period)

Nervous, he’s never dealt with something like this before and honestly had a nervous breakdown at the amount of blood, he can resurrect minions not humans.

V = Volatile (Do they have a temper) 

No temper, as calm as the rapids next to his home... not the best sort of reference was that? 

W = Wildcard (Random fact)

He scythe he carries around isn’t just for show.

X = Xystus (Most men love their gardens, do they?)

No gardens, you are in the netherworld.

Y = Yearning (Lots of physical contact or non)

Perfectly normal, you’ll always drop by and give him a kiss or hug even talk to him for a big before leaving and he loves that as it is.

Z = Zzz (Lazy or active)

Medium, he is active but he usually stands in one spot all day.


	2. •Invader Zim- Zim•

A = Affections (How do they show their love)

Odd one, cuddling and chewing on your shoulder, Zim has his special little features and his is leaving big punctures on your shoulder from biting. Albeit sometimes you get a really nice snuggle and very loud purring one that could beat any cats purring. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part.)

Chest, aside from nuzzling his head between your bosom he gets to hear your heart beat and it’s his favorite part about taking naps and sleeping. 

C = Children (Do they want kids)

Hell yeah, the Irken wants Smeet with you, he is a defective Irken and he knows that now so why not continue being defective by starting a family where it’d be seen impossible for him.

D = Dating (often going out or not)

Surprisingly often, the Irken actually loves the ‘Pastry Dates’ you two go on, visit g every pastry store or bakery to try every snack made together. He really cherished those moments together.

E = Experience (Dated before or no?)

No experience, he was really awkward on your first date, stuttering or keeping to himself focusing on other things but slowly he opened up to you. 

F = Favorite places (Locations they love going to)

Dib’s house- ha! He loves tormenting his enemy knowing you are there Dib can’t do anything to him, so you two sit on the couch and play video games with Gaz while Dib glares in the background.

G = Goofy (Are they jokesters or not)

His a goofy green alien, he may be all macho el macho, but he is no macho man, his a silly Irken with big ideas to take over the earth.

H = Hair (Are they well groomed or are they going hobo today?)

Cleaner than a laboratory, Zim hates germs more than anything else, albeit he makes excuses for you saying you are too pleasantly Tallest to be covered in germs, you’ll take that odd compliment of his.

I = Intimacy (Close every day?)

Every single day yes! Zim will stick to you like a fruit fly aggressively flying at you- speaking from experience here-, you are his human alone and wants to spend as much time possible with you.

J = Jealousy (How jealous they get)

Extremely jealous, Zim can easily be made jealous, such as the time you dropped a book and a guy ‘attempted’ to pick it up, Zim was on that guy in not even a second- nabbing the book hissing at the poor man and pleasantly purring as he returned the book to you. 

K = Kisses (Where do they love to kiss)

Neck, Zim loves leaving small pecks and kisses on your neck, each time he leaves his lips there longer he can feel your pulse.

L = Love (How you both met)

You two met when you had bumped into him, so focused on your phone you bumped into his back and made his plastic wig fly off, let’s say it was love at first sight- or well bite...

M = Marriage (Do they like the idea)

Zim doesn’t know what marriage even is but if you want it he’ll do it for you.

N = Nosey (Do they get all up in your stuff)

He’ll yeah Zim is nosey, he must- want- needs! To know everything you do and talk about.

O = Open (Open about the relationship or nay) 

Open, he’ll be bragging about his ‘human mate’ everywhere- especially in Dib’s face.

P = Possessiveness (Hide you away or open)

Highly possessive, his tried to keep you locked in his base once, only releasing you when you feigned as if you were ‘dying’ from boredom.

Q = Quirks (interesting bits)

Antennas, you’ve learnt your lesson on how sensitive they are, you’ve also learnt that he loves getting them patted albeit slowly

R = Random (Are they spontaneous or calm)

More spontaneous than spontaneous fire, one moment normal next moment screaming that his a normal human. 

S = Spoiler (Spoil you rotten?)

Yes, he took you to a very expensive alien arcade and you graciously returned he favor by taking him out to the carnival by the beach.

T = Takings (Why’d they fall in love with you)

Unlike most who ignore his achievements you gave him appraisal and he accepted it all with wide eyes, no one gives him more joy than you and telling you his next plans.

U = Uterus dealings (how do they handle your period)

Zim, oh gosh, the smell is too intoxicating, if slightly offended you that he wore a hazard suit but at least he brought a shit ton of candy bars and waffles- either because of his Irken diet or because he knows you need sugar right now. At least he sticks around and cuddles you even if in a suit.

V = Volatile (Do they have a temper) 

Semi temper, Zim can get really mad but he never takes his anger out on you.

W = Wildcard (Random fact)

Zim likes stealing your underwear and making a collection out of it, his just your neighborhood alien underwear thief, there goes your good pair of lacy underwear forever in the depths of Zim’s base.

X = Xystus (Most men love their gardens, do they?)

Maybe? He does have decorations all over his garden.

Y = Yearning (Lots of physical contact or non)

Too much- sensory overload, Zim needs a lot of physical attention, kisses, cuddles, hugs, snuggles- all of it, the Irken has lacked that for a long time but now that he’s with you he can get it all. 

Z = Zzz (Lazy or active)

Very active, loyal to his words he will never stops trying to conquer earth.


	3. •HTTYD- Toothless•

A = Affections (How do they show their love)

The intelligent dragon has a special way of showing his affection with affectionate low purrs and coos and easily picking you up into his arms nuzzling you affectionately.

B = Body part (Their favorite body part.)

Your hands, they’re so soft and un-calloused and you give the best belly rubs and chin scratches with them.

C = Children (Do they want kids)

Huh.. depends, would you really get intimate with a big dragon? Well if you do then sure he’ll have kids with you if it is possible.

D = Dating (often going out or not)

Often if possible, Toothless will be eagerly dragging you around the island after a morning flight so you two can search for unique things scattered around or so that he can catch fish with you in the lakes.

E = Experience (Dated before or no?)

Never, this dragon is supposedly the last of his kind and took a somewhat liking to you with your mimicking behavior akin to his.

F = Favorite places (Locations they love going to)

The Cove, the place that he was once stuck in, the place he lost half of his tail fin and now the place where he loves going with you to tumble around draw in the sand a place to spend quiet time with you.

G = Goofy (Are they jokesters or not)

Absolute goofball, this dragon will do anything to entertain you especially on your down days by tumbling through tall grass, dragon nip, splashing through the waters or trying to convince Hiccup to let him take you for a flight. 

H = Hair (Are they well groomed or are they going hobo today?)

Well groomed, Toothless is a clean dragon grooming twice a day not only that but you to love shining up his black scales. 

I = Intimacy (Close every day?)

Every day if possible, of course Hiccup needs him to fly around and of course you have your BoneKnapper Sally to fly with but you are usually too busy to be around him in the air when he goes off for a flight- so when he lands he gives Hiccup a look of acknowledgment if he can go back to you again and make a mad dash to your hut to greet you.

J = Jealousy (How jealous they get)

Absolutely, he knows how much Hookfang loves your attention and easily rivals and gets jealous when your attention is on the big fiery bad tempered beast instead of him.

K = Kisses (Where do they love to kiss)

Your face, the perfect area to slobber all over with wet kisses.

L = Love (How you both met)

You two first met when the gang happened upon you and Sally on a remote island, due to a bad storm Sally had hurt her wing pretty bad and you looked after her even if you yourself got injured. You had quite the unique trait of understanding things- being that you weren’t a viking you approached things differently more delicately, which defiantly got on Toothless’ good side.

M = Marriage (Do they like the idea)

Dragon marriage? That concept doesn’t really exist, sorry folks.

N = Nosey (Do they get all up in your stuff)

Very nosey, there’s never a time where the big dragon isn’t up in your business- whether you will be fishing in the docks or out hunting with Sally to trying to make a proper saddle he’ll be spying on you and trying to figure out what you’re up to.

O = Open (Open about the relationship or nay) 

Not open, I don’t think anyone would approve of a dragon Y’know.. getting it on with a human.

P = Possessiveness (Hide you away or open)

Open, he may get jealous but he isn’t going to drag you away into a cave, I’m sure Sally wouldn’t be happy with that at all- she to is protective of you.

Q = Quirks (interesting bits)

His a silly billy, trying to impress you he’ll go rolling down a hill, tripping over his own feet, try to mimic you talking trying to hold a conversation with you. Life is fun with him.

R = Random (Are they spontaneous or calm)

A very spontaneous dragon ready to leap into the air and tackle you to the ground at unexpected moments, your clothes will be covered in dragon slobber.

S = Spoiler (Spoil you rotten?)

Well in his own dragon way he’ll spoil you with copious amount of fish he caught.

T = Takings (Why’d they fall in love with you)

Well, why did the dragon fall in love with you? Loneliness? Smells? Attires? Or was it because you were covered in dragon nip? We will never truly know.

U = Uterus dealings (how do they handle your period)

Well... he isn’t happy with how you’re bleeding everywhere, but this is a woman Vikings business. He will cuddle you though and rest his throat on your abdomen, the warmth really quells the cramps.

V = Volatile (Do they have a temper) 

No temper at all, a big ole scaly cuddly reptile.

W = Wildcard (Random fact)

Toothless may love you but he isn’t ready to let you into his back to fly into the sky. Odd isn’t it?

X = Xystus (Most men love their gardens, do they?)

Uhh... can a dragon love.. gardening? 

Y = Yearning (Lots of physical contact or non)

Plenty! Dragons love a good neck scratch or a belly rub- and you give out the best ribs ever!

Z = Zzz (Lazy or active)

Hyper active, to infinity and beyond! You won’t get a break until its night my dear Viking friend.


	4. •SCP Foundation- Dr.Bright•

A = Affections (How do they show their love)

You think Jack Bright doesn’t know how to show his undying love towards you for giving meaning to his depressing eternal life? Hell yeah, Dr.Bright’s never has a girlfriend before and you are his first he still learning the ropes of how things work but it seems he gets the just of it of showing his love by giving you warm hugs and kisses when you least expect it- also to give you an affectionate light tap on the ass here and there giving you a surprise. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part.)

Eyes, your eyes goddamn out of all SCP’s he has ever reviewed through on about non of them could have ever compared to your eyes, if he could he would spend his entire immortal life staring at them but unfortunately reality always comes crashing down that you aren’t immortal like he is. 

C = Children (Do they want kids)

Bright adored the idea of having children with you, however knowing his immortality and that everyone around him will eventually pass leaves him uneasy and afraid, it seems like he will need some comfort around the subject into having children of his own.

D = Dating (often going out or not)

Absolutely as often as possible hell the O5 command and request that he does go out with you away from the facilities with a shit ton of Keters. So you and Bright going out to some delightful seaside restaurants to incredibly ‘expensive’ with amazing views. This all comes out of his paycheck but he doesn’t give a damn he has his ways of getting that money back.

E = Experience (Dated before or no?)

Zero experience however with each moment he spends with you during dates he slowly gains experience on what buttons to press exactly.

F = Favorite places (Locations they love going to)

The Beach, there’s something so refreshing about leaving a musty underground facility and being able to be out in the open air and experience life for once, SCP-963 always held him back but now, now he is out running around ignoring the O5 all for you.

G = Goofy (Are they jokesters or not)

I mean... you have read the “Thing Dr.Bright is not allowed to do” rule book... right? Because it’s mandatory, so things don’t repeat themselves. 

H = Hair (Are they well groomed or are they going hobo today?)

Going semi, girlfriend! Dr.Bright can’t be bothered with keeping his hygiene to a 100% of perfection, his hair is always a mess and sometimes he ends up having more than a stubble but with a messy short beard along his chin and strong jawline before you finally force him to clean himself. 

I = Intimacy (Close every day?)

Ha- close every single day, Dr..Bright follows you like a hawk he never leaves your side even if he has important duties to attend to he ends up sticking to you like glue- speaking of glue he once literally glued your sides together, however forgetting you were wearing a lab coat as he was and just slipped it off leaving him there dumbfounded.

J = Jealousy (How jealous they get)

Oh ho ho, Jack Bright is slightly the jealous type anyone friends with Bright or more are friends with Dr.Clef and Dr.Kondraki it’s absolutely assured of, those three are the horsemen of bad ideas and can be found hanging out as often as possible however recently Bright has become rather jealous of how close you have gotten with Kondraki and Clef I’m being buddies, he ends up dragging you off exclaiming you have important duties to attend to. Dr.Clef knows of this and tends to take full advantage on teasing Dr.Bright. 

K = Kisses (Where do they love to kiss)

Your cheeks, your lips, your shoulders, neck and oooh your forehead. Wherever may be exposed he will plant a quick kiss or a longing one.

L = Love (How you both met)

It’s a long tall tales, he got really stupid drunk with Dr.Clef, Dr.Cimmerian and Dr.Kondraki and they all ended up in ridiculous costumes waking up in your house they broke into, thankfully you didn’t call the cops on them and damn you were fine looking, Bright fell in love with you fairly quick. And you fell in love with the sweet doofus. 

M = Marriage (Do they like the idea)

Dr.Bright finds the idea of marriage an interesting one, but sure if it were a part of what you wanted religious or not he will go for it.

N = Nosey (Do they get all up in your stuff)

Extremely nosey, being he can get jealous he tends to get nosey in the things you are doing especially when you have gone out with your friends, although as much as he thinks the badly spray painted SCP van isn’t noticeable when he stalks you, you definitely know that man wearing the golf cap and shades is your boyfriend keeping an eye on you. 

O = Open (Open about the relationship or nay) 

Extremely open perhaps even too open he tends to brag about his incredible love life and relationship with you, some things he probably shouldn’t say either especially since now the O5 are adding to the list of things he really shouldn’t be allowed to do.

P = Possessiveness (Hide you away or open)

Open, he may become jealous and stalk your ass everywhere around your town but he won’t lock you away in a room or basement he isn’t cruel his just a man in love who cares a bit too much. 

Q = Quirks (interesting bits)

Dr.Bright has his many interesting bits however his most interesting quirks of all is the fact that he secretly enjoys baking, huh who could’ve known. 

R = Random (Are they spontaneous or calm)

Completely spontaneous, life can never be boring ever again, nothing is normal when around him everything is always changing and spontaneously wild.

S = Spoiler (Spoil you rotten?)

Spoil you absolutely rotten, Dr.Bright loves getting things for you certain gifts and devices or things he has made like a miniature chainsaw canon which you keep close to your heart although not physically as it may cause death. 

T = Takings (Why’d they fall in love with you)

It was love at first sight, when Jack Bright saw those stunning features on your gorgeous face he fell in deeply in love. He was so amazed that you were still single and happy now that he can have you in his arms. 

U = Uterus dealings (how do they handle your period)

Dr.Bright has dealt with a lot of things and done stupid shite however with this he treats you with utmost caution as to not light your fuse. Him being a scientist he knows exactly how much pain this can cause you. 

V = Volatile (Do they have a temper) 

Dr.Bright does have a teeny tiny temper but you never witness it or see it, the man can’t ever stay mad at someone.

W = Wildcard (Random fact)

Dr.Bright trying to find successful ways of creating a SCP-963-2 for you specifically.

X = Xystus (Most men love their gardens, do they?)

No, he does not like plants, no he doesn’t want to talk about it either. 

Y = Yearning (Lots of physical contact or non)

High yearning, lots of kisses cuddles and love, he needs a lot of physical attention that he never really got to have, it really helps with his depression.

Z = Zzz (Lazy or active)

Extremely active, Dr.Bright is all over the show the man never takes a break he does all he can and whatever he can, it’s mostly because of his job hat he is active in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find any spelling mistakes or A-Z missing? Tell me! 
> 
> Updates on Mondays and Fridays.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Desired Defects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449787) by [Mualhani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani)


End file.
